Before the Dawn
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: When Kowalski mets the new zoo animal his world is turned upside down. First he is cursed by the new zoo animal, second he changes, and three he has no idea that a cretin dolphin will use him for an evil plot. FINALLY FIXED. KowalskixLiz
1. The Curse

Ok finally I was able to find and fix mostly all of the 11 chapter of this. Note that the story idea belongs to me, and POM does not.

* * *

Before the Dawn

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated T (M for later chapters)

Couple: Only KowalskixLiz (later chapters)

Summary: When Kowalski mets the new zoo animal his world is turned upside down. First he is cursed by the new zoo animal, second he changes, and three he has no idea that a cretin dolphin will use him for an evil plot.

Chapter 1: The Curse of Difference

"Are you the new animal?"

The tigress looks over and saw a tall penguin by the railing with a smile on his face. Kowalski climbed over the railing, the new animal had moved in just today. And he saw that tiger pen was getting a new tiger for the zoo... for some reason what so ever.

The tigress's beautiful emerald eyes locked on the penguin, and her white fur coat was so sparkling that Kowalski had to cover his eyes from even that it was cloudy.

"...Yep. That is me. Aren't you the cutest thing ever? My friends all say that penguins were bad, but they are so wrong!"

Kowalski blushed a little, he just wanted to say hello and be quick about it, but it seems to him that it'll be longer than he thought.

"So, what's your name?" Kowalski asked, "I heard that white tigers are rare these days." "Carrie." the tigress replied, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Carrie? I like that." Kowalski said, "So what do you mean that penguins are bad?"

"Well my boyfriend Lyle would tease the penguins back at our zoo by frightening them so badly that the zookeepers had to calm them..." Carrie explained, "But then I caught Lyle with one of my friends and we spit after that... I just couldn't take it anymore."

Kowalski then told her that not all penguins are bad. "There's Skipper, Private, and Rico. They are not as bad as you see them for yourself." That made Carrie think, "Hmm... You may be right; I hope I get to meet them, but not now."

Kowalski then left after that, making Carrie stare. "Where are you going?" Kowalski stood on top the gate and looked at her, "I have to get back, my friends will be wondering where I am. But I will give you a tour of the zoo or something."

And with that the penguin left leaving Carrie feeling a bit of rage coming in.

...

"Kowalski! Where were you?" Skipper, the leader, asked crossly. "Sorry Skipper, I went to see this tigress. Her name is Carrie, and she's great!" Private and Rico were watching TV when they heard the two other penguins talking.

"Carrie?" Private asked Kowalski, who nodded. "I think it's the San Diego Zoo she's from." Rico did some kind of a smile, and Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Well, if we're done here I suggest we do some training."

...

Carrie was watching the penguins with amusing eyes. "So these are Kowalski's friends..." she said quietly. She was still watching and waiting for the right moment, she had a gift. A terrible gift that is: the curse of difference. (It's like the opposite of who you are.)

Carrie knew the zoo is closed on Sundays so she climbed out of her pen and was getting ready for her to the curse on the one penguin, Kowalski.

...

"Alright, boys. That's enough for the day." Skipper said as they stop training not too long ago. Rico regurgitated a newspaper and went to the bathroom.

Private yawned, "Skipper? Where are you going?" Skipper looked back at the penguin, "I... um... have a date with Marlene..." he said nervously. "I did promise her that we go on a date."

After Skipper left Kowalski felt a little uneasy chill down his back, the zoo was quiet, strangely too quiet. Maybe that crazy king has let the music go for just today...

Private noticed that the tall penguin was looking around. "Kowalski, is something wrong?"

"Nothing Private... I'll..." Then a white flash came from nowhere shook the two penguins in shock. Then it sudden went towards Kowalski, her blazing emerald eyes pure down at the penguin's blue eyes.

"Kowalski!" Private ran towards them, but the tigress glared at him. Poor Private was too scared to death, so he ran away back inside the island in their exhibit.

Then her eyes went back to Kowalski, who was, well... downright frighten. Then something happened to him, something like he couldn't explain to it himself: he was sudden covered in some kind of green magic.

The tigress's paws then shot down at the horror fid penguin with an evil smile on her face as she said those words: "YOU WILL BECOME THE NEW YOU! SOMEONE THAT IS YOU BUT IS NOT! AND YOU WILL SUFFER EVER! SINGLE! NIGHT!"

Then she threw him into the cold water of their exhibit, thankfully that the curse is done already. Then Kowalski's terrorfid face came up, he stared at the tigress who was licking her paws that was covered with a little of the penguin's blood.

"C-C-Carrie... What did you do to me?" Kowalski asked, still scared. "CURSE! I cursed you! I will repeat the curse just for you... My sweet Kowalski..." Kowalski walked away, hearing those words still in his head: "YOU WILL BECOME THE NEW YOU! SOMEONE THAT IS YOU BUT IS NOT! AND YOU WILL SUFFER EVER! SINGLE! NIGHT!"

No... That will not be me... I'll never become different... Little does Kowalski know that he'll do a lot more than changing...


	2. To The Night

Chapter 2: To the Night

"Skipper's Log: last night I went on a date with Marlene the otter. We had a great time, plus she surprised me with a kiss. I found that really great, though not for Kowalski. When I got back, I was shocked that Kowalski has lost some blood on his chest and flippers! Good for Rico that he had a first aid kit..."

...

It was nearly 0805 hours as Private was the first to get up, normally only Skipper will get up first just to have a fishy mug or something. But this morning was different, Skipper and Rico had to stay up a little late for Kowalski.

Private felt a chill on his back, since Kowalski was attack by that new tigress last night Private has these chills. Last night he had a nightmare about the tigress having him for a snack, it was quite scary.

After a trip to the bathroom Private realized that Skipper was waking up, though he was still a little sleepy from helping Rico, the leader could barely keep his eyes open. "Good morning Skipper." Private said, then asked: "Where's Rico?"

Skipper looked at the young penguin, "He went out to entertain the humans." Private nodded, and then saw Kowalski getting out of bed.

"And WHERE do you think you're going Kowalski?" Skipper turned around and glared at the tall penguin that was covered in bandages.

"Um... Helping Rico?" Came the answer from Kowalski, which made Skipper groaned. "Kowalski! You need your rest, after what that new animal did to you..." Uttering a sigh Kowalski went back to his bunk, Private was watching him with a frown.

"Private!" Skipper said, climbing up the ladder, "Make sure Kowalski gets his rest." Private nodded and went to have some fish from the fridge.

After Skipper left Kowalski moaned a little as he tried to lie on his side, but Skipper warned him if he do that he will lose more blood on his chest. So the tall penguin didn't do it.

"Kowalski?" Private was holding some of the fish from the ice box "Want some fish?" he asked, Kowalski smiled. "Sure."

So Private did, feeling happy for helping his friend. "Kowalski... What happened to you?"

Kowalski thought for a moment, "I don't know... After that show I want inside the base, then the next thing I knew that I feeling very sick and saw the blood. Then Rico came and regurgitated the first aid kit and tried to cover the blood... Then I passed out."

Private gulped uneasy, and then he told his friend the rest of the story. Kowalski nearly laughed, "I guess Skipper has what it takes to impress Marlene..." Rico came inside; he looked at Private and pointed at the ladder.

"Gotta go Kowalski, Skipper needs me." And then the young penguin climbed up the ladder and went out to entertain with Skipper.

Kowalski sighed and closed his eyes; maybe some sleep will catch up to him. Rico then climbed back up to the ladder, maybe if didn't Kowalski wouldn't have peace and quiet.

After an hour went by Kowalski woke up only to hear nothing, realizing that the Skipper, Rico, and Private were still gone he climbed out of bed.

Maybe watching something on the T.V. would clear his head...

The other penguins came back two hours later, Skipper and Rico went over to Kowalski if any of the bandages fell out or need of new ones while Private took over the remote for the telly.

"Feeling better?" Skipper asked worried, it wasn't the first time that he gets worried over a teammate. "Still stings a little, but I'll feeling 100% better." Kowalski said, "I think."

Rico coughed up a blanket and covered Kowalski, who smiled at him. "Thanks Rico." Rico nodded happily and went to join Private and Skipper, who was now watching a movie. Then it was time to go to bed.

As Skipper, Rico, and Private went to sleep (Rico kept mumbling 'buttons' in his sleep) Kowalski kept the blanket with him. He felt sick again but wasn't sure now that he wasn't feeling 100% better.

It was like he ether fell asleep or died.

Blackness.


	3. Night Breaking

Chapter 3: Night Breaking

The city was packed full of people, mostly teenagers were ether partying around or getting late night drinks without a care in the world.

He has seen these kinds of people before, he seen teens at the zoo with bottles of beer or whatever they call it.

Kowalski sighed, staring at the puddle of water. Oh how his green his eyes were... with a slightly hint of blue left in them. Kowalski didn't mind, he just snuck out of the HQ since he wanted some time to himself.

Suddenly he heard a noise, making him run behind a trash can. Kowalski only realized that it was only a cat; it hissed at him and ran away. After two or so he walked to the New York streets, he couldn't believe that it was packed!

There were late night shopper's ether buying fish or fruit, teenager boys with their arm around their girls, and there were ships ready to leave for the morning.

"Let's see," Kowalski said, "if I left the zoo at 0023 hours, I'll come back when the sun comes up." He smiled, and went over to look at the fish.

A young man, might be in his twenties, was working there. He was too busy to notice the penguin because he was listening to his IPod.

Kowalski smiled, oh how he wanted to have some fish! But then he remembered his chest: the wrapping was still around it. If he stole a fish and the boy will notice... he gulped, oh he wish Skipper was here!

But Skipper isn't here; Kowalski will have to do this mission by himself. So he snuck around the shop, using Skipper's moves for a short while. Wait for it... Wait for it... he thought, watching as the boy turned his back on the cart. NOW!

Kowalski leaped towards the fish, but just before he can lay his flippers on the nearest fish the boy turned around again, nearly dropping his IPod in surprise. "What the-?" He was staring at Kowalski with wide eyes. "Hey! Get out of there! Those fish don't belong to you!" he exclaimed, grabbing a net.

Oh, oh. Now Kowalski has to do something... But what? Suddenly he took action; he blocked the net with his flippers as he landed on the confused boy. His green eyes have suddenly turned into an angry red, and he attacked the boy.

"Get off! Get off! Get-! AHHHH!"

But Kowalski wasn't done, he used his flippers to knock out the boy, but the curse took some effect. Kowalski then hear a bone snap in the boy's neck, then blood came out after that. When the boy fell to the ground, Kowalski took one of the fish from the cart and ate it.

Then he felt another pain in his chest, that fist he ate might have hit it wrong. "How could I hurt that boy?" Kowalski said, partly scared. "I think I killed him!"

He ran off as fast as he could. Then he saw the clock inside one of the stores: it read 1:05 AM.

It was too late to go back to the zoo, Skipper and the others would see him! "I'll go to the park. It'll be just for now I suppose."

Finding a tree to hide on Kowalski climb on one of the branches, feeling very upset. "Why did I kill that man? And why didn't I do something about it?"

His wondering was putting him to sleep, unaware that the bandage on his chest was coming off.

It did come off; the early morning wind picked it and flew towards the sea where a lobster was just swimming along.

Suddenly the lobster caught the wrapping and swam towards a hideout, he knocked on the door. "Um, boss? Can I come in?" The door open, and the lobster went in.

"What is it Steve?" A voice snapped in the darkness, "What is your report?" Steve handed over the wrapping and a fin grabbed for it.

"I know that smell anywhere… Painuguins!" Steve nodded happily, "And get this, I saw one of them." Out of the shadows Dr. Blowhole chucked, "Tell me more. Whose wrapping does it belong to?"

"It belongs to Kowalski, and he killed a human. I saw it with my own eyes!" Steve explained the rest while Dr. Blowhole smiled evily.

"Steve… Do you remember that discovery you guys found in the bottom of the hideout last week?" This made the lobster shivered, "You mean that…?"

"Of course… And I have a plan…"


	4. Ally's Shocking Discovery

Chapter 4: Ally's Shocking Discovery

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of an alarm clock woke Ally Waterberg up and made her slam the alarm with her fist. The young girl frowned; she had just gotten a job at the zoo just about yesterday.

Though needless to say it was her crazy cousin Alice who wanted her to have this job, good god her cousin was at that mental house...

Ally shook her head and went into the shower, unlike her cousin Alice, Ally loves animals. She once went to Africa on a tour with her best friend and some classmates to take notes on every animal that they could find.

Once after she got the job her friend called: "Hey Ally, how are you?" Her friend sounded pretty tired from her job as a market bagger down in Austen, Texas.

Ally told her about her new job, "It'll be the best ever! There will be otters, elephants, penguins..."

Her friend cut her off, "Penguins? Ally... YOU love penguins. Is this why you got the job?" It was true: Ally loves penguins. Once, when she was very young, her mother and father took her to a zoo somewhere in Oklahoma.

There was a penguin show on and thousands of young kids, like Ally, have gone to the penguin house to see the show.

Her father had also bought Ally's cousin Alice with, although unlike Ally, Alice didn't want to go to watch the show. She wanted to hang out with her friends, her super cool friends mind you.

"Can't we do something else?" Alice asked her aunt darkly, her arms crossed and a frown played on her face. Her aunt, Ally's mom, frowned as she answered, "Now Alice, this is Ally's birthday surprise; she always wanted to see a penguin show. So now please be nice on her day."

Ally was turning 3-years-old today; she was very happy and very proud. Soon she might go to pre-school, if her father will let her.

Alice groaned and watched her uncle pay for the tickets.

After a while they found their seats, "Um... I have to go to the bathroom..." Alice said, her uncle payed no notice but nodded.

Alice then left, Ally was giggling as she was in her mom's arms. "Can't wait!" she said cheerfully as she waves her arms in joyment. (I don't know if that is even a word...)

Her mother smiled, "I bet you can't wait to see penguins." she was so lovely. With her beautiful hair of shining golden hair and ruby lips she looked like she was going to a party of some kind.

Suddenly a zoo keeper came up to the family, "Hello!" He said with friendly smile, "What brings you here?" Ally's father explained, "We are seeing the show, and my daughter Ally loves penguins."

The zookeeper looked at the little girl, "Hello Ally, I'm zookeeper Percy. And I'll make sure that the show will be the best for your birthday, ok?" Ally nodded happily, "Ok!"

"Oh come on Tillie! Of course I love penguins!" she exclaimed happily; she was still feeling partly scared about going to her first day on the job. "But I'll do well! I'm going to call you after work, ok?"

On the other line her friend Tillie nodded and went "Ok, see you later." Then she hangs up. Ally looked at the clock; it read 6:55 A.M. "Gotta go."

Ally grabbed her keys and head out the door. "Yo Ally!" a boy around her age with mess up brown hair and green len glasses called out. "What's up Tony?"

"Have you seen William? He went on his shift at the docks last night and wasn't back this morning" Tony asked. Ally shook her head, "Sorry Tony, I saw him when I moved here, but nowhere else. Hey, when's your party?"

Tony was supposed to host a party on the full moon that was coming in three days, and it was going well for working. "It's... going well. We just need the banners and the fruit punch."

"Oh." Ally said, smiling. "I gotta go to work, later Tony." Ally said, grabbing her coat.

...

Kowalski wasn't getting some sleep. The wind was blowing coldly on his body; he was feeling very sick, and worse of all he was outside the zoo. Soon he heard someone coming, and then heard: "Oh my god! A penguin!"

Kowalski managed to look at her with wide eyes, he was caught! But to his surprise the young women reached him and held him. "Oh you poor little thing!" the women said, "You must have ran away did you?" Running away wasn't the right thing for Kowalski, but he coughed roughly. God, what did he eat last night?

"I'd better get you to the doctor..." And that was when Kowalski blacked out once more.


	5. Painful Truth

Chapter 5: Painful Truth

"Skipper's Log: Woke up around 0600 hours and discovered something: Kowalski wasn't in his bunk! I have no idea where he is... Or if he stayed at Marlene's. That I don't know... What was that? Someone is at our exhibit; I'm going to find out who it is..."

...

Kowalski was still in Ally's arms, he was watching her talking with the doctor. "I understand what you're trying to say..." that was the doctor; he was speaking to Ally in a very concerned voice.

"...But are you sure that you found the penguin over there?" he pointed towards to the gift shop, there was strangely a hint of blood on the floor.

"Yes. I'm very sure I did." Ally answered, looking down to Kowalski with sad eyes.

The doctor then went back to work, still looking confused. Ally then placed the tall penguin back in the penguin exhibit, "I'm sorry." And then she ran to the office to report for her first day.

Kowalski was still in shock as the human left. What did she mean she was sorry? "Kowalski!" the penguin turned and saw Skipper running to him, he was very worried. "Are you alright soldier?"

Kowalski nodded, but was worried. His stomach still was hurting him, and to top it off that his bandage that was on his chest was strangely gone. Skipper noticed, "Come on Kowalski, you look sick."

...

"Is he ok Skipper?" That was Private, he looked scared. "Don't know young Private," Skipper said grimly, "that I don't know..."

...

"Kowalski? Kowalski? Kowalski?"

Whoever that was, it was totally bugging Kowalski. "Knock it off, go away." he mumbled. "Kowalski?" the voice asked again, in a concerned voice.

Hold it. That was Private. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around and saw that he was in his bunk, and then he saw Private, who was watching the penguin. "Are you all right, Kowalski?"

"I'm fine Private. Just a bit cold that's all." Then he saw that the blanket fell to the floor, "Why is the blanket on the floor?" Private grabbed the blanket from the floor and handed it to Kowalski.

"Skipper says you threw up in the bathroom this morning," Private began, "Rico had to see what you ate and we discovered there were some fish that were bad."

Kowalski then grimed as he remembered that night, he had eaten that bad fish, and he had, or maybe, killed that human... "Kowalski? You looked pale, something wrong?" Private saw that something was wrong.

Kowalski didn't want the young penguin to know, so he came up with an excess: "It's nothing. I think I need some more rest." Private nodded and went up to see Skipper and Rico.

Kowalski sighed, that was WAY too close. If Private found out what he did...

...

Skipper went to Carrie's pen while the people were watching a show with the lemurs (who knew?); he needed answers and a little piece of her mind.

"Carrie?" he called no answer. "Carrie, I know you're in here. I need answers. NOW."

"...Answers... Coming right up." Then without Skipper's warning Carrie came out of the darkness, the penguin noticed that her paw has blood on it. That must be Kowalski's...

"Of course this is Kowalski's blood! Skipper, I CAN read minds you know?" Skipper glared, he knew who she was. He met her before, of course he never told anyone about it.

"Carrie... Been a while hasn't it? And I can see you already met Kowalski."

"I have." Carrie purred deeply, "Such a cute penguin, Kowalski is, too bad through..."

"Too bad what? That you had to curse him? You are very cold Carrie, so very cold to do that to one of my men." Skipper snapped, "Why?"

"Because," Carrie sneered back, her emerald eyes blazing into an angry red, "I think he looked purrfect (A/N: That's how she says 'perfect'. I don't know why...) for my plan."

Skipper raised an eyebrow, "What plan? Look Carrie, your curse is making Kowalski very sick. And only I knew what you did, I haven't told him yet... and I don't want to yet."

Carrie then did an evil smile, "Sick? How sick?"

"Very sick... Why?"

"Oh that is purrfect! That's the first part of the curse! The next part of the curse is after when he gets better... he'll start to follow my orders." Skipper gasped, "You wouldn't..."

Carrie nodded, "And there's nothing you and your friends can do about it."


	6. The Party

Chapter Six: The Party

(Three days later)

It was late afternoon as Ally and the other zookeepers were cleaning up the zoo after the lemur show. Since the party was tonight (A/N: Because I'm so careless I want to do the party right at this chapter. Don't know why.) At 8 o' clock sharp the zoo has to be closed earlier because of this.

These people don't know how to clean up a zoo anymore... Ally thought with a grim look. Her first day was going, well, let just say very well. As soon as Ally came to the zoo, she did her interviews well; she was, still, a bit scared but managed to keep calm in the end.

The other zookeepers had shown her what to do, when they go for lunch and all that, but Ally was more conferrable eating by the penguin habitat. She just couldn't wait to see that tall penguin again, since she saw it in the park in pain Ally felt like an angel to the penguin, or she just like to help out at all times.

"Hey Ally?"

Her thoughts were soon cleared when a zookeeper came up to her; he was, like Ally, very shy. "Um, can I ask you something?" The zookeeper, Johnson, asked. Ally nodded, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Um, since that party is at eight, do we bring our own kind of music?"

"No, Tony told me this when I moved to New York." Ally replied, still hauling garbage to the trash can. "Um, I'm kind of busy with this."

"Let me help," Johnson said, "I got my pile done. So? You said you just moved here?" Ally smiled, "Just yesterday, do you know my cousin Alice?" Johnson nodded, "Oh yes, everyone knew her, I just wish she had a heart instead of being cold around other people."

Ally nodded, "I used to live in Oklahoma with my parents." Johnson suddenly beamed, "I used to live there too!"

...

Meanwhile at the otter habitat, Marline was watching the two zookeepers chat. "That is so nice, two shy people, who live in the same state once... Oh I hope they are going to be friends!"

Then to her surprise Skipper show up at her door, he looked rather pale. (A/N: Do penguins go pale? LOL!) "Skipper, are you ok?" Skipper just walked over to her, and then finally spoke, "Marline, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, something wrong?" Skipper then began to explain on what was happening, as he explained the otter's mouth flew open in shock. "Oh...my...god..."

"I know. There's nothing we can do, Carrie's right."

"So let me see if I got this: this new animal, Carrie, came to your place two nights ago?"

Skipper nodded, "Go on." Marline frowned, but continued. "And she cursed Kowalski while you and I went on our date?"

"I wish I could've done something..."

"And now Kowalski is sick... And if he gets better..."

"He'll listen to her until we need to break this curse." Skipper finished grimly, "I have no idea how I found out about it, but I kind of realized that he can't be sick like that."

...

Kowalski managed to wake up around 1700 hours and looked around, where are the others? Kowalski climbed out of his bunk after looking around; suddenly he was feeling a lot better. "Must have been that long nap I guess."

Until IT came.

The next thing he knew Kowalski fell to his knees, flippers on his head. "What the heck?" He was trying really hard not to scream as he felt like thousands of pounds of weight were coming at him.

"What is happening to me?" Kowalski asked to no one, and then a voice answered coldly. "It might be the curse dear." The next thing Kowalski knew that he was strangely at Carrie's place; it had been quite a while since he's been here.

"Welcome Kowalski... I miss you." Carrie was lying on a flat rock cat-style. Kowalski then snapped his head towards her, "Carrie... I know you mean well but why did you... curse me?"

Carrie frowned, she had never thought of that, "Because... I wanted to test out my gift. You see Kowalski, before I moved here I never knew I got the curse until I looked at myself... I haven't realized that I was magical." Kowalski looked up with interest, "Carrie..."

"Sorry Kowalski," Carrie began, glaring down at the penguin. "Sickness is over, now is the time to be listening to me now!" Kowalski just stared at her, "What? I don't know what you're trying to say but I only listen to Skipper!"

Damn, he's good. Carrie thought, "You are right, but the curse will never let you listen to this Skipper but me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kowalski asked, starting to glare at the tiger but then fell back.

"My curse can hurt you when you want to hurt me or thinking about something with angry."

Kowalski rubbed his head; he never felt so much pain in his life. "What do you really want me to do Carrie?"

Carrie can only smile.

…

"Kowalski? KOWALSKI!" Skipper, realizing that Kowalski went missing, went to look for him.

"Any luck Skippa?" Private called out, he was being followed by Rico and Marlene. Skipper shook his head, "Nope, I asked the chimps if they did and they haven't seen him. I'm worried, and it's getting late."

"And tonight's the full moon too," added Marlene, with concern in her voice. Then something caught her eye, "What the-?"

A black and white figure was climbing the zoo wall, then it jump down the other side and disappeared. This made everyone blinked. Private was the first to speak, "I think that might be Kowalski."

Skipper glared, "Marlene, stay with Private and Rico I'm going after Kowalski."

…

Hard Rock music echoed in the New York night, the reason: the party has just gotten started! Tony and Ally were smiling and laughing as thousands of people (mostly teens) were there. "Come on Ally," Tony grabbed her hand, "dance with me."

"Alright," Ally answered with a laugh, "Been a while since we danced together." Then as the hard rock music ended another song came on, it was Phil Collins.

You know I never meant to see you again

But I only passed by as a friend...yeah

All this time I stayed out of sight

I started wondering why

"Oh my gosh," Ally told Tony, "I LOVE this song!"

Now I, ooh now I wish it would rain down, down on me

Ooh yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now

Ooh yes I wish it would rain down, down on me

Ooh yes I wish it would rain on me

You said you didn't need me in your life

Oh I guess you were right...yeah

Ooh I never meant to cause you no pain

But it looks like I did it again, yeah

Now I, now I know I wish it would rain down, down on me

Ooh yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now

Ooh girl I wish it would rain down, down on me

Ooh yes I wish it would rain on me

Everyone was now slow dancing to the song, the girls hugged their boyfriends while they smile deeply.

Though your hurt is gone, mines hanging on, inside

And I know, well it's eating me through it's eating me through

Every night and day

I'm just waiting on your sign

'Cuz I know, I know I never meant to cause you no pain

And I realize I let you down...ohhh yeah

But I know in my heart of hearts I know

I'm never gonna hold you again, no

Ally's smile faded as those words went into her head, Tony noticed, "Ally what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about "

"Your mother?" Toby asked.

Now I, now I know I wish it would rain down, down on me

Oh you know I wish it would rain, rain down on me now

Ooh yes I wish it would rain down, down on me

Yes you know I wish it would rain down, rain down over me

Just rain down over me

Just let it rain down, let it rain down, let it rain down

Ooooh yeah

Let it rain down rain down

Rain down over me

Just let it rain down, just let it rain down, let it rain down

Just let it rain

As the song ended Ally looked up at her friend, "Yes, it was very sad now that she passed." Tony petted her head, "I'm sorry about your mom, she was a great woman. What happened to your dad?"

"Last I've heard from him that he was in a nursery home."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tony said, "He was a really great man." Ally smiled, "I know Hey? Did you hear something?"

…

On the other side of where the drinks are on a long table, Kowalski was hiding underneath it, watching and waiting for the right moment. He just couldn't believe his luck! There are just thousands of teens, half of them didn't even know they were about to die.

Skipper was on the rooftop, he was watching as Kowalski's head poked out from the tablecloth. Three teenagers were heading towards the table, each of them were eighteen.

One of them is named Gregory, he was having a beer. "Check this out guys." He said, turning to Ben, his other buddy, "Tony sure knows how to throw a party!"

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "a monster party!"

But their third buddy, name Cody, was feeling that something was wrong. "Hey guys? I have this bad feeling."

"Will you shut up man? You always have a bad feeling," Gregory said, lightly punching him. But Cody couldn't shake that bad feeling inside him; he shook his head and went for a Diet Coke.

But that's when Kowalski landed right on the table; his red eyes were staring at the freaked out Cody as he dropped his drink.

"Holy shit!" Cody took two steps away the penguin, big mistake. Kowalski jumped up on top of the boy and knocked him dead.

"Hey Cody… SHIT!" Gregory spilled his beer and stopped dead. "Ben, get Tony and tell him to get everyone out of here NOW."

Ben nodded and ran off.


	7. Skipper VS Kowalski

Chapter Seven: Skipper VS. Kowalski

It was like the party of fun was turning into a party that came straight from hell, first as Ben told Tony what happen, he told everyone to go home. But Kowalski locked the gates (It was in the park FYI) and everyone was in a panic.

"What are we suppose to do?" a girl in the huge crowd of people asked. Tony shook his head, "I have no clue."

Then another scream rose up in the air, two more teens were murdered by Kowalski, who was still hiding under the table.

Gregory and Ben, the two teens among the crowd closest to the stage were shaken so bad that both Ally and Tony had to calm them down.

"Shittaki mushrooms." Skipper muttered to himself as he spotted Kowalski from the table, he was still in a tree. "This has got to stop, and fast." Skipper took out his walkie talkie, "Marlene,"

Her voice came back from the other side, "Yeah, what's happening Skipper?"

"It isn't good Marlene; Carrie's gone too far with the curse."

"Why, where's Kowalski?"

A scream answers her question, "What was that?" she asked. Skipper growled, "I'm going to give Kowalski a piece of my mind."

He dropped from his hiding place and almost fell onto Kowalski. "Eep," Skipper got off, for the first time, he never looked scared than this night.

"Kowalski… I don't know what Carrie did to you… But I'm going to stop it, one way or another." Skipper and Kowalski began to fight, but just as they were going to fight a flash came up. "Biscuits and gravy!"

A young boy was holding a camera, his eyes were wide.

"Oh no," Skipper was now worried, but then he realized that it wasn't him that was speaking, it was Kowalski! Without looking at him Kowalski rammed the boy and broke the camera.

"Sweet mercy Kowalski!" Skipper couldn't stop looking at what Kowalski just have done. He killed another human right in front of him.

But what happened next causes Skipper to blink twice, Kowalski looked up, and saw the sun was coming up.

Looking at Skipper for the last time, Kowalski ran. Skipper went after him, "Kowalski! Come back!" But the tall penguin wasn't hearing him; he climbed up the zoo wall, and ran back to Carrie's place.


	8. Cut

Chapter Eight: Cut

It sounded like a scream in the morning, a scream that grew louder as the news spread all over New York.

Skipper was glad that both he and Kowalski weren't being taken away for testing, but he had to check on Kowalski every now and then.

Not every animal knew about what happened last night, the chimps only heard about it from the newspaper. Marlene the otter goes to the penguin HQ to see Kowalski and Skipper every now and then, but hasn't said too much.

Private and Rico had to make sure Kowalski didn't go to Carrie, but the curse was making it worse. Once Kowalski unknowingly (A/N: I know this isn't Kowalski doing it to hurt someone, but it was Carrie's fault) pushed Private into the water in the exhibit, the little penguin wasn't hurt but he was still shaken on what happened to his friend.

Then Skipper had enough.

"I need to talk to Kowalski, if I can." Skipper then went to Carrie's place. "Carrie! Where are you?"

Carrie purred louder as she came from the darkness, "Can't you see that I'm busy?" she purred angrily, her green eyes staring at Skipper.

"I need to see Kowalski."

"I'm sorry to tell you that Kowalski is a little busy… with something." Now Carrie rarely snaps, and it was really quite surprising that Skipper has ever noticed.

"I like you Skipper, showing concern for your teammates and friends. That's really quite charming, for a penguin."

Skipper want to say something else but Carrie shook her head. "There is nothing that I can do. I only curse animals, not humans." Skipper raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because if I curse a human that human, either he or she will die."

Skipper didn't say a word; he just stared hard at her. "I still want to see Kowalski; I want you to break the curse Carrie."

Carrie sadly shook her head.

…

Meanwhile at the lemur exhibit, King Julian, Maurice, and Mort were watching as Skipper came out from Carrie's exhibit, he shook his head and was gone.

"Something's not right…" Maurice was still watching Skipper when Mort grabbed the king's feet, again.

"MORT! Did I tell ya to stop touching the royal feet?"

The little mouse lemur let go and backed away. "Maurice!" The "king" then turns his attention to the aye-aye lemur, who was still watching Skipper and the other penguins.

"Yes, your majesty. Is there something you need?" the aye-aye lemur said; now turning towards King Julian.

"I'm feeling bored."

"Well, why don't we take a walk or something? The zoo is closed for the night."

"That's a good idea." (A/N: If that is Out of Character, I'm really sorry)

So the lemurs got out of the exhibit and walked past the penguin HQ, but they stopped when they heard voices inside the HQ. And it wasn't even a fight.

Skipper: Rico! Check around again for Kowalski, I still want to talk to him…

Private (cutting him off): But Rico and I have searched for him all day, and I'm really worried.

Skipper: I know Private. So am I, Rico, let me come with you this time.

Private: And I'll stay if Kowalski comes here.

Skipper: Good thinking Private. Let's go Rico!

Rico: Yay! Yay!

As the two penguins left the HQ the lemurs watched them. "Um," King Julian ask, "what just happened?"

"I don't know," Maurice answered, "I think something's up. With those 'so called' missions something has to come up."

Then in front of them was Kowalski, he looked beat. "Where's Skipper?" he looked shaky, Maurice can see a long cut was on his left side.

"I think he went with Rico to look for you." The aye-aye lemur answered, still looking at the cut. Kowalski was still staring at the lemurs; suddenly he bolted back to the HQ.

Maurice was still looking at the HQ, still pondering the question: what the heck is wrong with Kowalski?


	9. Lyle

Chapter Nine: Lyle

It was two in the morning; the stars were really bright in this night, and the half moon shown its face to Carrie, who was watching the sky. She had been doing this for over a half an hour.

Then she looked at the left, a creature was coming towards her. Carrie stood up and purred, "Lyle, I…"

The orange tiger, Lyle, was panting up like a storm. "Got… Any… Food…?" Carrie nearly laughed as she pushed a pile of meat towards her old friend.

"I miss you." Carrie softly said, looking down. Lyle finished off the piece of meat and looked up, "Yeah, I'm such an idiot for…"

"What's past is past." Carrie stopped him, "I already forgave you a long time ago." Lyle then stood up, "You ok? You look worried." The male tiger replied, looking at his friend's eyes.

"Lyle, I think I've done something wrong…"

…

Kowalski was awake; he just woke up after a dream. And it looked real, like it's going to happen two or five hours later. He just tried to cure up the cut before going to bed, but it stings every time. How he got the cut? Well, he just doesn't know.

…

"You did what?" Lyle nearly screamed when Carrie told him everything. "I just couldn't help it, that Kowalski penguin was so cute."

Lyle shook his head in anger, "That is not it! Didn't I tell you before you left our zoo that you wouldn't use the curse of difference?" Carrie could only do was sadly nod.

"I'm sorry Lyle; I only got a little carried away." Carrie began, "It's just that I been so lonely lately since you were not with me for the past three weeks. I just wanted to have fun, but all I got was a penguin to get into trouble."

Lyle smiled a little, and then he got stern. "Then… I got an idea."

…

Kowalski still couldn't fall asleep; he kept tossing and turning but nothing. He just needed to be alone for a while.

It was now 4:00 in the morning. Every animal was still asleep, Kowalski didn't mind. As he sat on the edge of the HQ, he could've sworn that he heard voices coming from Carrie's place.

Confused, Kowalski went to see what's up. Poking his head on the edge of the cave's mouth he almost gasped, inside were not just Carrie, but another tiger. "…I still think it's a bad idea. He might catch us…"

The orange tiger looked firm, "Then we got to hide the penguin, I mean if Dr. Blowhole found out that this Kowalski is now a killing machine, he'll properly use him as a weapon to take over the world or something…"

Dr. Blowhole! Kowalski hadn't seen him since he, Skipper, Rico, and Private stopped him from flooding the Earth. (A/N: Story takes place before D.B.R.)

Carrie sadly nodded. "I'll just have to move back…"

"No," the orange tiger said, "you are not moving back there. We'll stay, or those bastards' zookeepers can kill us. I won't let you die alone."

"Oh… Lyle…" Lyle? Kowalski did remember that Carrie said something about a Lyle. Then Lyle suddenly sniffed the air, "I smell blood…" he then turn and spotted Kowalski.

"Oh oh…" Kowalski then tried to ran away, but not when Lyle blocked his path. Carrie then gasped, "Stop! Lyle stop! That penguin-!"

Lyle did stop; he looked at Carrie then back at Kowalski. "To be very sure, are you… by any chance being… Kowalski?"

The penguin nodded. "You know Dr. Blowhole? Skipper…" Lyle hushed Kowalski up, "I don't know who this 'Skipper' is, but I do know that you need to come with us… and fast…"

…

Skipper, Rico, and Private had just woken up; when they saw that Kowalski was gone they went outside. "Kowalski?" Skipper called out. No answer. Then suddenly an orange tiger bounded up the penguins.

"Eek!" Private hid behind Rico, who threw up a flamethrower. "I'm not here to hurt you," the tiger said, "I just want to talk."

"Who are you?" Skipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lyle. And you, I can guess is Skipper, Rico, and Private." The three penguins looked at one another.

"Have you three are already guess on what's happening? No I bet you don't." Lyle said as his golden eyes still stare at the penguins.

"So I'll explain: first off, I'm not supposed to be here. I belong to another zoo, so I ran all the way here to Carrie. She's my girlfriend, so she told me on what happen. Second if you're looking for the penguin Kowalski, Carrie and I have plans. It's top secret, and he's in big danger if we two don't do something. You see…we used to work for Dr. Blowhole…"

Suddenly Skipper attacked Lyle with his flipper but Lyle was faster so he pinned down the penguin, "If you 'used' to work for that Dr. Blowhole, and if you hurt Kowalski…" Skipper warned under Lyle's paw.

"Whoa… Hold on a sec," Lyle snapped, "I'll never hurt a penguin, let alone from someone that Carrie knows."

Private looked at Lyle, "What? Then that means…" Skipper cuts him off, "Sorry Private. I wish I told you sooner…" Private could only stare. Rico inhaled the flamethrower.

"Skipper, listen. If you want to hurt me, go ahead. But it wouldn't do anything good for Kowalski, who still with my girlfriend."

"Why is he with Carrie?"

"Our plan, look I got to go." And with that Lyle ran back to Carrie's cave. Skipper looked at both Private and Rico, "I'll… explain later. Right now… Kowalski's in danger."


	10. Runaway Penguin

Chapter 10: Runaway Penguin

By the time the penguins came to Carrie's pen they can hear voices inside. "I still think this is a bad idea…" It was Carrie's voice.

Lyle shook his head, "Baby come on. If Dr. Blowhole…" It was Carrie's turn to shake her head, "By the time they realized, Kowalski will have to kill."

"But for what? His own good? For Pete's sake Carrie it's Kowalski we are talking about…" Lyle shook his head in anger, "Again, why baby? Use your curse for this…"

Skipper then could see Kowalski looking at the two tigers with blank eyes. Something wasn't right with Kowalski since this happen, he hasn't been inventing lately, he doesn't do missions, and he has been alone and gone most of the time.

What was happing to him? Skipper only turned away from the cave for a second, and then he realized that Rico and Private were still there with him.

"Boys, I think what you're seeing is a new Kowalski." Private blinked, "What do you mean Skippa?"

Skipper was about to answer that when they heard Kowalski trying to talk to the two tigers, Lyle, not in the mood, looked pissed. "Can you wait? We can deal with you later," Kowalski shook his head, he want to talk to Skipper and the others, telling them that everything was going to be ok.

But Lyle walked up to him and slapped him hard; Carrie pulled him away from the penguin. Kowalski blinked as he sat down. Skipper then ran towards to him, concerned for Kowalski.

"Are you ok Kowalski?" he asked, he could see a big red mark where Lyle slapped him. Kowalski shook his head, he looked hurt. Skipper was about to attack Lyle when Carrie stepped up, "Take him home Skipper."

The penguin raised an eyebrow, "But…"

"Please… for Lyle's sake." Skipper sighed and took Kowalski's flipper, "Come on Kowalski, we're going home."

Kowalski didn't say a word as he went with Skipper and the others. Carrie watched them, she looked worried. "Was that part of the curse?"

That was Lyle; he too, was now getting worried of what he done. "I didn't mean it you know. I just wanted to shut him up, he wouldn't stop talking…"

Then what happened next totally took Carrie and Lyle by surprise: something black and white ran past their pen.

Then Skipper yelling "KOWALSKI!"

Carrie and Lyle ran towards the penguins, Private was crying while Rico was holding him. Skipper just stared at the ground.

"Skipper… What happened? Where's Kowalski?"

The penguin sighed, "You were right Carrie. The curse… I think it broke Kowalski apart."


	11. Liz Part 1

Chapter 11: Liz Part 1

Kowalski kept on running down the streets of New York, he didn't know why he was running; but he did know that he had hit Skipper. Only to get away…

Why?! Kowalski thought, his mind raced with lots of questions and more questions that even Kowalski couldn't answer.

Then he slipped on some black ice, only to get smacked by a trash can. Now that… wasn't his idea. Then he started crying, is this how my life is now!? Am I going to hunted and cursed forever?!

Picking himself up, Kowalski, who was still crying, and walked towards an alleyway. He bitterly tried to keep himself warm with a blanket; he discovered that it was filled with holes.

"Great," he muttered, "just what I needed." Throwing it in anger Kowalski stubbornly moved to find another blanket but with no luck.

He wanted to scream in anger so bad, he just wanted things back to normal. Before Carrie's curse, everyone hating him now, and killing humans.

"Maybe it's better…" Suddenly Kowalski coughed hard, am I getting sick again? Then he felt weak, when was the last time he ate?

He then went down on the cold snow, whimpering. Am I going to die? Well, thank god. It would be better for the zoo… Then his thoughts went dark and he passed out. Before he did a teen saw him and grabbed him and ran carefully back to her apartment.

…

"I can't believe he's gone."

Skipper was sitting outside of the HQ, watching the now dawn sky. Rico was by his side, looking really glum.

Private was now asleep in his bunk, even in his sleep is worried about Kowalski. The lab was locked tight in case Kowalski comes back. Well, if Kowalski does come back…

"…And it's my fault…" Skipper said sadly which cause Rico to turn and face him. "Why?" Rico asked, cocking his head.

"If I didn't let Kowalski see that new tiger none of this ever should happen." Skipper sniffed, then he looked at the sky again remembering those angry words those lemurs said after he left…

(Flashback)

"KOWALSKI!" but all was too late to stop the fleeing cursed penguin as he climbed the wall and vanished.

Skipper was shocked, and then the two tigers, Lyle and Carrie, raced towards them. "Skipper… What happened? Where's Kowalski?"

The penguin sighed, "You were right Carrie. The curse… I think it broke Kowalski apart." Carrie stared, what have I done?! She thought sadly.

"I knew it!"

It was Maurice, along with King Julian. The aye-aye lemur was angry, "I knew there was something wrong with your friend, which that cut… it came from you," he pointed at Carrie, "and you!" then pointed at Skipper.

Rico knew this was going to be bad, so he took Private back to the HQ. Private was still crying. Skipper however, was furious.

"What's with you lemur?! It's like you're saying…" Maurice walked towards Skipper, "I know what I'm saying. You penguins are psychos, but Kowalski's worse…"

Skipper wanted to say something but Maurice said more. "He killing people Skipper. An animal that kills humans needs to be put down."

This made Skipper even more furious. Lyle stepped in, "Now listen, can we settle this like animals or something? I know my girlfriend did something that she was not meant to do but you are one lemur with a bad mouth. Being 'put down' is like the devil itself!"

Maurice glared at the orange tiger, "I don't care, as for one thing: if your psycho smart friend Kowalski comes back to this zoo… we will try to kill him. The rest of the zoo animals have agreed to do this, even though Marlene said she wouldn't for the world."

Skipper then found his voice, "Get out."

Maurice did, while the king followed.

(End of Flashback)

Skipper knew Maurice wasn't kidding. It turned out that the animals were usually looking on top of the wall for any signs of Kowalski, now Skipper was worried.

"Rico, I think we need to…" Suddenly Lyle came over, "Listen Skipper," his husky voice was caring, "I know that was really bad on what that lemur did and say, but me and Carrie are trying to put things right. We're going to try and find a cure for that curse. But…"

Skipper smiled, "We'll help you, for Kowalski." Lyle hugged both Rico and Skipper, "Thank you." Then Marlene came over, "Can I help too?" Everyone looked at her, "I can't go outside the zoo walls or I go wild. But I can help you deal with the lemurs. As well as finding the cure too."

Skipper smiled, "Ok, but we need to make plans." Then Lyle saw Carrie running up to him, she looked very serious.

"What's wrong baby?" Lyle asked. The white tiger looked at the ground, "I sensed someone else besides Kowalski that there is another being cursed."

"WHAT?!" The penguins, otter, and Lyle exclaimed. "What do you mean? Is it another animal?" Skipper asked.

Carrie shook her head, "No. The other being who has this curse belongs to a teenage girl."

…

"Ugh…" Kowalski stirred and stirred as he tried to wake up, was he dead? Nope. He was somehow kept warm, wait? Warm?

Kowalski opened his eyes slowly and his vision began to clear. He wasn't at the zoo; he wasn't at that alleyway, nearly dying. He was at a human's home!

Confused, Kowalski sat himself up, only to realize that he was wrapped by a warm blanket. He can tell that where he was, the living room. He was lying on top of a couch, which sort of hurt his back. There was a TV in front of him, bigger than the TV back at the HQ. There was also a Wii, a VCR/DVD player, and a poster of the Beatles above the couch.

Wow, Kowalski never seen an apartment living room that cool looking before. It really looks nice, but who lives here…?

Suddenly he heard a key unlocking and coming in with a bag of food in her left arm and cell phone up to her ear was a young girl.

"…Nope didn't hear the news about the killings?" Then a pause, followed by a "whatever, it doesn't matter who did it. I'm sure of it."

She hangs up and placed her phone down on the table. She then reached for a bottle of water, but as she started drinking it her eye caught the penguin staring at her.

"Well, at least you're awake. Good thing I gave that blanket to you, next thing now it'll smell like fish." She gagged at the thought but let it go.

Kowalski could only stare.

* * *

Well guys, that will be it for now. I'm still in progess of doing chapter 12 so keep your wits about it! But I hope you all like it so far, because I had put a lot of time to write the godforsaken good story so far!

So review, ask a question, or whatever!


End file.
